Vegeta
by ponylkb
Summary: The Doctor and Rose bring Peter to his home world and family. Reunited after sixteen years is difficult for anyone, even harder when your born into one half of Vegeta's imperial ruling households. Yet amongst the happy reunion and luxurious lifestyle lies a deadly game of politics and the beginnings of a ancient legend as dark shadows of a fiery clash clouds the skies of Vegeta.
1. Chapter 1

The mood aboard the Tardis was cheerful and light hearted. The Doctor was happily piloting the ship as he listened to Rose and Peter chat and joke. There was soon a bit of a judder indicating that the Tardis had landed, though where and when was yet unknown.

"So where are we?" Rose asked, enjoying the moment she could step out onto a new world or time.

"Oh, an old place, Peter can you just go outside and check we've parked aright?" The Doctor asked. Peter gave a confused and suspicious look at being asked about the Tardis's parking as he left through the door. What he saw on the other side, however, took his breath away. The Tardis had landed in a large open marble temple, much like those seen in Greece, but unlike Greece the sky was burnt orange in the evening light with two suns at either side of the horizon, lighting up the old but elegant and cultured buildings below. In the far distance he could just make out a large mansion on a hill that lay at the beginnings of lush green countryside. Trying to savour and take in the new but strangely familiar landscape, Peter found himself leaning against a carved pillar just besides the steps leading down to the city. The air was warm and calm as he found himself closing his eyes and taking in the scents and noises of the planet.

"Vegeta, home world of the Saiyans, cultured, ancient and a nice climate too" The Doctor said as he and Rose stepped out of the Tardis behind him.

"It's beautiful, hot though" Rose added, taking off her jacket, as they walked up to Peter.  
"It's so familiar, like I've dreamt of it or, know it" He managed to say, not taking his gaze off the sight.

"Well, you probably do, might all start coming back" The Doctor said.

"Yeah, I hope they do" Peter replied with a small smile. He then looked as if he'd realised something. "My parents, they'll be down there" He said rapidly, turning to face the Doctor and Rose for a moment before he started down the stairs.

"Hold on, you have no idea where to look, let us help" The Doctor told him as Rose smiled in agreement. Peter stopped and turned back to face them before smiling as they all headed down together.

Within the mansion on the hill visible from the temple the Tardis had landed in, a middle aged couple were sitting in one of lavishly decorated drawing rooms. Both peacefully reading the women, who had deep brown eyes and hazelnut hair, suddenly shuddered, gasped and tensed.

"What is it? Catherine?" The man, who was well build with greying black hair and grey eyes, asked in concern. The woman set down her book and stood up placing a hand on her stomach as if she was feeling something.

"Don't you feel that, there's a shift in the air, something new has arrived" She said deeply. The man seemed to pick up on what she was feeling to.  
"Something familiar too" He whispered. Catherine turned to him hopefully.  
"What if it's him? Alexander?" She asked. Alexander didn't reply, though she could tell he was thinking the same thing as she was. Alexander stood and left the room to organise his men.

Peter had never felt so familiar and such a stranger at the same time as he, Rose and the Doctor walked through a cobbled square. The Saiyans, all different in appearance but with the same tanned skin and healthy completion, were all stealing glances and whispering as they saw the three of them walk past.

"I take it they're not use to strangers" Rose whispered as they walked. She guessed it was due to their clothing as most of the Sayain man were wearing light but tailored shirts and buckled jackets and vest with practical trousers and boots whilst the women were in knee length dresses suited to the climate.

"Where do you think we can ask for addresses?" Peter asked, his mind focusing on finding his parents than worrying about the attention they were receiving. The Doctor shared this behaviour and seemed more interested in exploring the new world than worried about the stares and whispers.  
"Why don't you ask? Your a Sayain after all, try them" He told Peter indicating a group of men all carrying small handguns and wearing identical silver chest plates with a line of blue running around the edge walking towards them.  
"Who are they? Police?" Peter replied, nervous at approaching them.

"I don't know, never been here before, but you've got the right to ask" He encouraged. As the men approached, like all the others staring at the three strangers, Peter cleared his throat.

"You couldn't tell us, were the Argent family live could you?" He asked nervously. The men seemed to look at them as if the answer was obvious.  
"Your not asking seriously are you?" One of the men, a tall middle aged and senior looking man with grey hair, asked walking forward of the group.  
"I've been off planet for a while and, er, need to see them" Peter replied more confidently as he saw the men glance over their more human clothing.

"For what purpose?" The man asked again. Peter, paused confused at the serious tone and was about to reply when one of the other men, this one Peter's age with brown hair and golden eyes, whispered something into the lead man's ears.

"Sir look at him, you heard what the General said and he looks just like him" Peter heard him whisper.

"Yes, I see it now" The lead man whispered back after a moment, whilst studying Peter's face. "What's your name, sir?" The man then asked Peter more politely.

"Peter Argent" Peter replied, unsure of the significance. At once he saw a shift in the men's mood. They had gone from the blank, slightly bored faces of most people's at work to interested, respecting and alert.

"If you and your, companions would like to follow us sir, we will escort you to the Argent's home" The man stated with a slight bow of the neck as he indicated the direction he and the other men had been walking from. Nervously Peter, Rose and the Doctor, feeling they didn't have much choice , were led through the street by the men.

As if they wished to avoid public view the men lead them through the winding streets and paths, heading further away from the city.

"What's going on?" Rose managed to gain enough confidence to ask the lead man. He didn't answer her which strangely made Peter feel angry. It was as if he and the rest of the men were ignorant of the Rose and the Doctor.

"She asked you a question" He told the man, surprised at how much authority came out in his tone. The man turned to face him.

"We are under orders, sir, to escort anyone with your name, and apologies to the lady" He said, with a glance at Rose. Coming out of a street they came to a much quieter and greener square that seemed to be the beginnings of Vegeta's countryside. "There is our destination sir" The man said indicating the huge mansion that sat on a tall hill, facing the city. "Ascroft" The man added to the younger man with the sharp golden eyes, who nodded. In the blink of an eye he'd changed into a large brown hawk and taken flight in the direction of the mansion.

Reaching the curved and elegant looking gates the lead man turned to his men. "Carry on as you were" He ordered them. The other men bowed and left back towards the town as an elderly groundsman on the other side opened the gates for them. "Thank you Colin" The man thanked the groundsman, who gave a wrinkled smile as he locked the gates after them before walking back towards the extensive gardens.

"I still don't understand, this is...?" Peter asked as they walked up the sloping path towards the mansion.

"The Argent residence sir" The man said.

"This must be a mistake, it can't..." Peter tried to say.

"There is no other Argent family, sir" The man said proudly as he knocked on the large wooden doors. The doors were opened by a chubby and grey hair but serious looking middle aged man, dressed in butlers livery, who, with a nod, led them in. They found themselves in a large and tall entrance hall with open lounges and dining rooms to the sides and a large marble staircase in the centre leading to a set of large twin doors.

"Oh, looks almost Georgian style, funny how things are copied across the universe, well look as us three I suppose all different but look the same" The Doctor said as he happily looked around, beaming with interest.

"The General and Generaless wishes to see you alone in the study before they come and see them" The butler told the man quietly. Nodding the man turned to face the Doctor, Rose and Peter.

"If you would wait here?" He asked them before he followed the butler up the stairs and out of sight.

"What do your parent's do?" Rose whispered to Peter, who could only shrug as he observed the rich surroundings. It was then that he spotted a number of framed photographs on a nearby table. Going over to them he picked one up. It was of a woman with hazel hair holding a baby. Then Peter noticed that there was a small dent in the top corner of the frame. Subconsciously he ran his fingers of the side of his forehead which had a small grove.

"Peter?" Rose asked, bringing him out his thoughts slightly.

"This frame use to be on a narrower table," He said, not quite knowing where he was getting the information from. "I ran straight into it once and the frame fell right on my head" He added with a small smile before realising what he'd remembered and stood still for a moment.

"Your remembering things?" The Doctor asked softly.

"Yeah, guess I am" Peter replied.

"There are very few people who remember that incident" A gruff unfamiliar voice made them all jump and turn back to the staircase where a well built man with greying black hair was stood halfway up. He was looking right at Peter with a contained expression of mixed emotions. "I didn't dare believe it, not when I felt it, not even when Ascroft came in and told us" He added as he came down to them and approached Peter who'd frozen at the realisation of who this man might be. "But it is you, isn't it?" He said quietly. "Do you remember me?" He asked him as the Doctor and Rose watched from a distance.

"Dad?" Peter asked after a moment of straining his memory. "Course I do, dad!" He realised before his father pulled him into a hug.

"Oh my boy!" He said as he held onto him. It was then that Peter spotted the woman that had appeared at the top of the staircase. It was the same one from the photograph and someone he also remembered. His father also took note of the arrival.

"Catherine, this..." He began to say.  
"You don't need to introduce him Alexander" She said as she hurried down the stairs as fast as she could in the high heels she was wearing. "Oh my darling boy!" She said as she took hold of her son.

Alexander then noticed the Doctor and Rose.  
"Oh, this is the Doctor and Rose, friends of mine" Peter quickly introduced.  
"They helped you get here?" Alexander asked before Peter nodded. "Then they are most welcome here and have our undying gratitude" Alexander told them both as he shook their hands.  
"There is one more person you need to meet," Catherine then said to Peter. "Then we can explain everything" She added a little more solemnly.


	2. Chapter 2

Having been led through the house's main corridor and past dozens of doors and passageways Peter, the Doctor and Rose had been shown into a long elegant drawing room. There were large portraits of men and women in formal clothing on the walls, who all seemed to bear features similar to Alexander's and Peter's. Alexander's and Catherine's portrait was central in the room as it hung above the large fireplace which was opposite large arched windows, with a central door that showed large balcony with stairs overlooking a stately garden with gravel paths.  
"My study" Alexander quickly explained as he indicated them all to sit down in the group of chairs and sofas in front of a smaller fireplace at one end of the room opposite a magnificent desk. As they all settled down in their seats Alexander went over to a long strip of fabric that hung down besides the fireplace. It must have been a bell or summoning of some kind as after a few minutes the door of the study opened and the butler who'd shown Peter, Rose and the Doctor in entered the room.

"You rang General?" He asked politely.

"Yes Carson, could you summon Lady Alison for us?" Alexander asked. Carson bowed his head and left the room again.

"Who's this then?" The Doctor asked.

"The youngest member of our family" Catherine replied.

"I have to ask," Peter said as he still tried to get with grips with everything. "What's with all this?" He asked, pointing around the room. "And, well the...?" He began.

"Titles?" Alexander finished his sentence. "Well..." He began to say but was distracted when Carson re-entered the study and held the door open for a young woman, before leaving again. She must have only been around seventeen with tumbling black hair and bold silvery grey eyes.

"Father? Mother? What...?" She asked but stopped short when she spotted Peter, who'd also frozen in his gaze.

"Alison, this is Peter, Peter this is your, younger sister Alison" Catherine told her. There was an awkward moment of silence.

"I doubt you'll remember me, I was only a baby when you, left" She said eventually.  
"We were just about to explain things to him" Alexander explained. Alison nodded and took the remaining free seat as she took notice of the Doctor and Rose.

"Oh these are the people that brought Peter home," Catherine explained.

"Hello I'm the Doctor and this is Rose" The Doctor cheerfully introduced.

"Pleased to meet you" Alison said politely, unable to hide her curiosity. "Your not Saiyans? What are you?" She asked them. Clearly this had been a question her parents had wanted to ask too as they turned to face them.  
"I'm a Timelord" The Doctor said. He had seemed to have been expecting a reaction as he paused for a moment afterwards for it.  
"And I'm human" Rose broke the silence. Still no reaction.  
"Surely you know about humans?" Peter asked.

"No? Why would we dear?" Catherine asked.

"I got sent to Earth, the humans home world" Peter said. The expressions on his family's faces told him why they did not know. "You didn't know where I was? Did you?" He asked.

"No, otherwise we would have brought you back here" Alexander said.

"So what happened?" Peter asked.

"Its a long story, but you have to know it all" Catherine said.

"To start with," Alexander began with a sigh. "Our family as you might have guessed aren't in a normal position, in fact we're what many would call, royalty" He said. Another moment of silence passed as the shock sunk in.

"When you say royal? How royal?" Peter managed to ask,  
"Our entire planet there two imperial families, us and another, ruling two lands, ours is the western which covers the countryside behind us and the city in front" Alexander explained. "I am what's called the General who rules the land with the help of a council, your mother is Generaless and your sister is a Ladyship" He added.

"So, my, title would be?" Peter asked.

"His Imperial Highness Generalheir Peter Alexander Argent of the Western Lands" His mother told him.

"Wow and I thought Earth's royal families titles were long" Rose whispered to the Doctor who smiled.

"Ok," Peter said after a moment. "So that explains all, this" He said, indicating the room. "But why did I get...?" He began.

"Sent away" Catherine said sadly.  
"Around the time you were born a conflict of sorts started between the two lands, we still are at ends with each other" Alexander said.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"The General of the Eastern Land tried to invade and take it all for himself" Alexander said.

"We feared for your life" Catherine told Peter.

"Mine? Why me?" Peter asked.  
"Your the heir to your father's land, without you the Argent line ends as children inherit their father's animal side only" Catherine explained.

"So your a...?" Peter asked her.

"Fox" She replied.

"The Argent family is the only one to even rule these lands, without it..." Alison said.

"It would descend into chaos" The Doctor said.

"You know of our predicament?" Catherine asked.

"I've seen it before, on different worlds" He said.  
"This point is, it was getting dangerous as you got older" Alexander said. "So your mother and I decided to send you to members of the extended family who live on the planet Nova, not too far away and we would send back for you when it was safe" He said.

"But something went wrong?" Peter guessed.

"Something with your pod's guidance system, all we know is you never arrived on Nova and that you were alive as we could still sense you" Catherine told him.

"But now your back we can start moving forward again, as a family" Alexander said.

Later that evening Peter was stood on the balcony that ran across the back of the mansion, overlooking the gardens and further countryside leading away from the it. The last few hours had involved a crash course in life on Vegeta whilst he in turn had told his family all about his life on Earth and his subsequent travels in the Tardis.

"Mind if I join you, Generalheir?" A voice asked from behind. Turning Peter saw the Doctor walking out towards him.

"I still can't get use to it" He replied.

"Yeah, though what's in a title" The Doctor replied as he drew level and lent against the stone ledge.

"I never dared dream of all this, of them" Peter said, staring back at the lit up windows of the mansion his family called home.  
"Are you disappointed?" The Doctor asked curiously. Peter looked at him a little shocked.

"No, course not, the ruling doesn't matter at all, I just feel so..." He tailed off.

"Over whelmed? Don't worry you'll settle in, it's all familiar you just don't know it yet" The Doctor reassured.

"Yeah," Peter said. "Listen I have to say as well, thank you for this and the extra travels" He added.

"Not a problem" The Doctor replied as if he'd done this before.

"I have to ask?" Peter said after a moment. "Did you know? About my family? Who I was?" He asked. The Doctor looked guilty.

"I might of heard of them, on other worlds" He admitted.

"Did you know about me?" Peter asked.  
"They didn't stop looking for you, rumours quickly spread to nearby worlds and beyond about the lost Generalheir" The Doctor replied.

"Lot of expectation resting with me then" Peter said, making it sound like a certainty.

"Only if your ready to accept it" The Doctor told him.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked. But he never got an answer as Carson also appeared on the balcony and bowed.

"Generalheir, Sir Doctor I am to show you to your rooms where you can prepare for dinner" He informed them politely. Peter sighed slightly at the formalities before nodding.

"Thank you" Was all he could say in the presence of the new found formalities.

Once the Doctor had been shown to his guest room, Peter was shown to a set of double doors on the main corridor directly above Alexander's study where all the family's private rooms were. "The staff have taken the liberty to bring down your belongings from Sir Doctor's, ship sir and have unpacked them whilst a tailor is working on some additional clothing for you" Carson explained as he opened the doors for him and led him in. "Your suite Generalheir" He added as Peter took in the rooms he found himself in. Decorated in deep blue and golds there was a comfortable lounge area that led through an archway to a bedroom and study area which held a magnificent four poster bed, all of which were lit up by two crystal chandeliers. There was also a small en suite bathroom to the side of the bed and doors leading out onto a small veranda that overlooked the countryside. Peter could scarcely believe that this was his room, this was indeed worthy of royalty. "A valet will be with you shortly sir with some attire, if there is nothing else?" Carson asked.

"Oh, no thank you" Peter said quickly, still distracted by his surroundings. Carson bowed once again and left him alone to settle in.

A valet had indeed soon turned up, a youthful middle aged man named Bates, whom had appeared with a white tie dinner tuxedo.  
"How did you know my size?" Peter had asked as he'd allowed Bates to help him into the tail coat jacket whilst they both stood in front of full length mirror in the bedroom area of the suite.  
"That would be your family's tailor sir, Cinna, he took the chance earlier to learn your sizes from your clothing" Bates said.

"I have to say some things here aren't much different to Earth" Peter said.

"Glad to hear it sir, perhaps it will help you settle a little more easier" Bates said as he finished with his jacket and stepped back

"Yeah I hope it will" Peter.

"Is there anything else sir?" Bates asked.  
"No I think I'm ready, thank you" Peter said.

"Very good, dinner is at seven and someone will come beforehand to show you down" Bates said with a bow before he left.

At just before seven there came a knock at Peter's suites doors.  
"Come in" He called. But rather than another servant it was Catherine, dressed in a sequinned emerald green long dress.

"Hello darling, are you all set for dinner?" She asked as she came in and shut the door behind her. She gasped with pride when she saw him come into the lounge area. "You look wonderful, so like your father" She said proudly. "Bates helped you out I see?" She asked.

"Yeah he was great" Peter replied.

"Though I can't imagine your use to a valet?" Catherine guessed.

"No, on Earth I looked after myself" He said. His mother then looked like she was debating on whether to ask her next question.

"Were you happy? On Earth?" She said delicately, looking slightly upset.

"Of course I was," Peter reassured as he came over to her. "I was raised by wonderful people, I was, I was fine" He said.

"I always felt we let you down" Catherine told him.

"How could you? Besides I'm here now and that's all that matters" He said. "Now I think were expected at dinner" He added before Catherine smiled as they headed out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner was being held in the mansion's elegant dinning room where the Argent family, the Doctor and Rose were all sat at a beautiful mahogany table enjoying the meal that was being served by Carson and two footmen.

"So the Doctor tells me that you were a soldier of sorts on Earth?" Alexander asked Peter as the conversation changed.

"Yeah, I worked for an organisation in place to protect Earth from er, well, aliens" He replied.

"And they didn't spot you?" Alison asked, sounding amused. Like her mother she was dressed in a elegant gown of red material. Peter merely shrugged in response.

"Earth sounds very similar then? Or perhaps we're very similar to Earth? Miss Tyler would you agree?" Catherine asked Rose, who had borrowed a dress from Alison's wardrobe.

"Oh yes most things are similar, though most places I've visited seem to be the same" She replied, sounding a little nervous in the presence of the imperial family.

"The way I see it Generaless is that the universe has a way of recreating the familiar right across itself" The Doctor added.

"You've seen a lot then in these travels you've been on?" Alexander asked.  
"Yes, the whole of time and space you'll never quite know what you'll find" The Doctor replied.

"I've been told about some of them, cat nuns and Omegas?" Alexander asked Peter.

"That one was an accidental trip, we actually aimed a hundred years past that" Peter joked.

"It must be wonderful, new worlds and times to explore so freely" Alison said wistfully. After a moments pause Alexander changed the subject again.

"We were thinking that seeing as now your back we could hold a celebratory ball tomorrow night?" He asked Peter.

"A ball? Is that what we do?" He asked, slightly surprised.

"For every occasion" Alison joked.

"Of course Sir Doctor, Miss Tyler you'd be most welcome too" Catherine invited.

"Course we'll come, can't say no to a good ball" The Doctor said cheerfully.

The morning dawned bright and warm. The first thing Peter was aware of was the sweet smelling air that was wafting in through an open window. He'd half imagined that his surroundings were all just an elaborate dream and at points in the night and had woken just to sit out of the veranda to take in the world around him. Soon after waking there came a knock at the door.  
"Come in" He said. A young maid with blond hair entered with a breakfast tray.

"Good morning Generalheir I have your breakfast" She said before waiting for Peter to sit up and nod before she laid it down for him before then going to open the curtains.

"Carson will be up shortly sir to discuss the days events and I have already laid out some of your new clothing for you, shall I sent up Bates?" She said cheerily.

"No, thanks I can manage on my own, you came in before? I didn't hear you?" Peter asked, knowing normally his hearing wouldn't miss much.  
"I'm use to working around your family's hearing abilities sir, if there's nothing else?" She asked.

"No thank you, er...?" Peter asked.

"Anna sir" She replied before leaving.

After breakfast Peter had found his wardrobes now contained new articles of clothing more suited to Vegeta, though he noticed his own Earth clothing tastes were not much different. On the chair in the lounge area was an outfit consisting a white shirt, fitted black buckled vest, trousers and ankle black boots.

When Carson arrived he seemed surprised that Peter was already dressed.  
"Did you ring for Bates sir?" He asked, indicating the line of fabric by the room's fireplace.

"No, I managed all right on my own thank you" Peter replied, not seeing point in the fuss.  
"Of course," Carson said. "Well the day is yours sir, though I believe Lady Alison is eager to show you and your guests the city before the ball tonight" He said.

"Sounds great" Peter said.

The day followed as Carson had suggested as Alison, eager to settle Peter in, had shown them round the city. Though even out of the grand mansion their imperial status followed them. People bowed in the streets whilst the two guards Alexander had insisted to accompany them where acting like a bomb would go off.  
"Why all the security?" Rose, who had struck up a very quick and easy friendship with Alison, had asked at one point.

"Whether we like it or not myself and Peter are our lands future, it has to be protected" She replied casually. Travelling round all of the sights, all on foot, was quite tiring after a while and raised the question of Sayain transport. "We like to walk, keeps all in shape and our animal side finds it easier" Alison had said. "Though for long journeys we use these transporters which are also communicators" She explained showing them the large leather wrist band on her forearm. "How do humans get around?" She asked, prompting a explication of cars, train, boats and planes which she found very strange and amusing. Eventually they ended back up in the temple where the Tardis was parked.

"Ah! Your Ladyship this is the Tardis, our transport" The Doctor explained.  
"A box?" Alison questioned.  
"Wait till you see the inside" Peter told her as the Doctor opened up the door for her.  
"What's in there?" She asked, looking to her brother who merely shrugged.  
"My lady?" One of the guards checked just before she stepped inside.

"It's fine Napier you can wait there" She said, her adventurous trait pulling her in. Following her in Peter, the Doctor and Rose all watched as she took in the console room.

"I know, amazing right?" Peter asked her as she'd become speechless.

"How does it work?" She asked.  
"Oh time lord science" The Doctor casually stated. A beeping suddenly came from Alison's transporter that must have contained a clock.

"We have to head back if we wish to be ready for the ball" She said, glancing at it.

As the night drew in the Argent's mansion became a glowing beacon of light visible shinning down on the city. In his room Peter was being helped into his outfit for the night by Bates.

"Not the tuxedo tonight?" Peter had asked.

"No sir, this is for state affairs" Bates had said, showing him the outfit. It was a black suit with bark blue and gold decorations similar to the royal families of Earth. It itself looked regal enough to attend tonight's event.

Down the hallway Alison and Rose were in Alison's suite going over her many dresses.

"Don't worry Rose by tonight we'll have you looking like an imperial Sayain" Alison said as she held up another dress to her, a light blue flowing ball gown.

"I hope so, though are all these yours?" She asked, having been quickly whisked off by her to get ready for the ball. Alison gave a slight board sigh.

"Yeah, the privileges of being in my family" She said with an eye roll. "Though it's nice for once to have someone to share it with" She added smiling. Her grin looked very familiar to Rose.

"Peter has the same smile, same laugh" She told her.

"Our father's," She replied before she paused for a moment. "It seems awful doesn't it? To not know him?" She asked. Rose then realised how hard it must have been for them all, that she had known him better then his own family. "He was always a ghost of sorts in this house, someone we could feel but never get to see or know," Alison said quietly. "What's he like?" She asked.

"He's great, kind, brave, easy going, bold at times too" She said.

"Bold? Now that sound like an Argent" Alison replied, looking much happier. After a few moments of giggling Alison went of to her bell summons. "I'll just ring Anna, our housekeeper and lady's maid, she'll help us get ready" She explained.

"Don't tell me? Another privilege?" Rose asked jokingly, which sent them both into giggles again.

Once dressed and left alone by Bates, Peter stood in front of his mirror checking his reflection. It was daunting how all this had come and now he was going to face, as Alexander had put it, the people who'd been waiting for his return. He could only hope he wouldn't disappoint.

Through the central doors atop the staircase of the mansion's entrance hall was a magnificent ball room which was now filled with the Western land's elite and was decorated with a fine golden colour and lit by a huge chandelier which shone on the portraits of the past Argent rulers. A small stage had been set up by one wall for an orchestra whilst circular tables stood around the dance floor and one high table facing the open entrance doors for the Argents which stood in front of a parallel staircase leading up to the family's private rooms. By this table stood the Doctor, who was wearing a tuxedo from the Tardis's wardrobe and Rose, now wearing a light pink ball gown with matching earnings and necklace. They were chatting with the General, whom had his imperial attire on, and Generaless, in a dark blue ball gown whilst wearing a magnificent diamond semicircular crown. It was then that everyone began to take their place as an anticipated hush fell over the crowd as a announcer took his place at the foot of the closed staircase.

"Ladies and gentlemen, members of the court and council, may I present their Imperial highnesses

Generalheir Peter Alexander Argent and the Lady Alison Catherine Argent of the Western Lands" He called. The doors atop the staircase were opened by two footmen and Peter, looking magnificent in his formal attire, and Alison looked beautiful, dressed also in a dark blue gown with a smaller but still beautiful version of her mother's crown atop her black hair, entered the room. Walking arm in arm down the stairs, they looked the picture of imperial rulers. Soon the respectful clapping died down everyone took their seats including the imperial family, the Doctor and Rose. Alexander then stood up to give a speech.

"As you all know, we are here tonight because the Generalheir, my son has returned home" He announce proudly, pausing to glance at Peter sat next to him, who a little unnerved by the attention returned a smile. "And there are two people my son has insisted the thanks are given to for his return, I ask you raise your glasses to the Doctor and Miss Rose Tyler" Alexander finished as everyone toasted the surprised pair. The Doctor and Rose, who were sat next to and the seat after to

Peter looked at him.

"It's only what you deserve" He told them as he joined the toast.

The evening then passed in a whirl of social grace where important people came up and introduced themselves, danced and enjoyed themselves.

"I was wondering if you'd like to dance?" Alison asked Peter after a while of watching people.

"Sure" He replied as they stood up and started heading for the floor. "What about you two?" He asked the Doctor and Rose.

"Oh I don't know" The Doctor dismissed.  
"We've danced before, you can still do it" Rose told him, eager to do something.  
"Yeah your not telling me in nine centuries you don't know how to dance?" Peter told him. Seeing no way out of it the Doctor held up his hands in mock surrender and took hold of Rose's hand as they headed out too. Dancing to a waltz type tune for a while, it seemed the evening was a complete success.

The lights of the hall went out very quickly and caused a lot of gasps as the music abruptly halted. But then they flickered back on before the guards on duty and had time to near the imperial family and shield them.

"What's going...?" Peter began to asked but stopped short as he and most people then spotted the man stood atop the open staircase. He looked the same age as Alexander but, unlike him, the man was pale and looked thinner than he really was owning to the baggy brown robes he was wearing. His long black hair and beard which both reached his waist swayed as he walked down the stairs and across the now silent hall. Peter felt Alison tighten her grip on his arm and he could see his parents angered reaction at the man.

"Rasputin" Alexander growled.


	4. Chapter 4

As the man walked across the dance floor he looked to each of the Argents and gave a very sly smile.

"General Argent, forgive the intrusion" He spoke with a slight accent as he gave a mocking bow which matched his tone. Alexander, whom had marched over so that he was level with Peter and Alison, did not return the formality.

"How dare you come here!" He snarled. "You are well aware you are not welcome on my lands!" He spat in disgust. Rasputin gave a look of mocked surprise and shock.

"Forgive me, I only wished to join the celebrations in the Generalheir's safe return, surely our bickering should not pass to the next generation" He said, still smiling slyly as his eyes flickered to Peter who was watching, a little unsure of the situation. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am General Rasputin Grigori, the ruler of the Eastern lands" Rasputin introduced, keeping his gaze on Peter. "I must say you're looking well considering your, absence" He said before he noticed Alison.  
"Ah and the Lady Alison how beautiful you look tonight" He told her. But Alison merely glared at him, her hate clear for all to see.

"Leave Rasputin you are not welcome here no matter the reason" Alexander warned again. Rasputin seemed to be ignorant of him as he looked to Peter.

"It is customary, you must learn, to bow in the presence of superiors, out of respect of course" He told him, speaking to him as if he was a child.

"When you've earned my respect then I'll bow" Peter replied coolly, causing Alison to grin a little, as a amused murmurer ran though the crowd. There was a momentary flicker of annoyance on Rasputin's face, as if a plan had gone wrong, before he straightened himself up a little.

"Well he certainly is your son Alexander, holds himself far too proudly" He in a loud voice so that the whole hall could hear as Peter's face turn to disgust at seeing the man's true colours. "And the company he keeps, humans and the sort, I can think of nothing worse" He added in the direction of Rose, who was looking just as disgusted, and the Doctor who was observing, though none too happily.

"And I think you've overstayed your welcome, General" Peter told him sharply. Probably sensing he had pushed enough Rasputin backed off a little and looked at Alexander officially. "The reason I am here tonight is in the light of the boy's return it is my duty to deliver this" He said calmly as he produced a small but thick wax sealed envelope and what looked like a small, palm sized metal dragon. The gasps and whispers of those that could see intensified greatly as Alexander suddenly paled and snatched them from him, hiding them from sight.

"You have two days to prepare him, after which you know where to go, or he could of course simply flee" Rasputin smirked in Peter's direction as he pulled back his sleeve to revile a transporter. Pressing a button on it he teleported from the room. For a few moments only silence followed as everyone looked to Alexander and particularly Peter. It was broken as Alexander, without a word, turned on his heel and walked up the stairs and out of the hall. Everyone knew the party was over.

Close behind the other Argent's, Peter, the Doctor and Rose followed. Catherine had caught up to her husband as they reached his study.

"We can't put him through it! Two days! It's mad he needs years!" She said rapidly.

"We don't have years! Being here and his age, it will start to trigger especially when he finds out and wears the dragon, it's the two days, or he flees otherwise he'll burn up!" Alexander snapped back, obviously worried too.

"Is someone going to explain what's going on?" Peter asked in annoyance at them talking as if he wasn't there. They remained ignorant of him as his father began discussing where he could flee to whilst Catherine protested and Alison stood solemnly between them. Turning to Rose and the Doctor for a moment, who both shrugged, he'd finally had enough.

"What is going on!?" He shouted which managed to bring his family's attention to him. His mother walked up to him and looked at him sadly.

"There is so much you don't know about yourself" She said solemnly.

"Catherine..." Alexander began to warn. She turned to face him.

"He has to know, even if he leaves" She cut in before walking over and picking up the letter and small dragon from Alexander's desk and then handed the letter to Peter who opened it.

"Once every ten generations, two of equal birth are born with a power far greater and far deeper than any other creature given, this is the legend of the dragon whom will rise and meet to find peace amongst conflict, though one must surly die" Peter read aloud the top page before looking back up at the others. "Are you saying, this is..." He trailed off as he sat down in a chair by the lit fireplace. His father nodded gravely before taking the metal dragon from Catherine.  
"When you were born, the temple, from where all our creatures come from and return to, gave you another, the dragon, indicating you for the legend, with Rasputin's child as the other" His father explained.

"You mean he can change into a dragon too? But they don't exist they're myths" Rose said.

"Where do you think the myths come from?" The Doctor told her as Peter turned quite pale. Walking forward the Doctor looked at the small dragon. "May I?" He inquired, holding out his hand for it. Alexander nodded and passed it over. Examining it with great care the Doctor then pulled out his screwdriver and scanned it.

"Oh, look at that" The Doctor said, smiling with interest. "At the moment, it's nothing, scan says it's dead, just a piece of metal, but in the right hand I assume?" He inquired as he glanced at Peter, who seemed to be coming out of his shock. Alexander nodded as he was given the dragon back, he then turned to Peter.

"If you take this, there's no going back, it will trigger your ability, you'll have to fight, now I can make arrangements for you to leave if you..." He started.  
"No, I'm not going anywhere, I'll do it" Peter cut in as he stood up, looking more confident as he held out his hand for the dragon. There was a pause as his father looked from him to the others, who all held mixed expressions.

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly. Peter nodded.

"I'm sure, I'm not leaving" He replied. Alexander nodded and slowly but surely handed the dragon to him. As it was placed in his palm a moment passed as it sat there. It was then that the dragon moved. It seemed to shake as if it was waking up as everyone gathered to watch in amazement. The dragon then seemed to walk round to the top of Peter's hand where it pounced on to his right index finger and wrapped it's tail around it, forming a ring as it laid down and compacted itself until only it's small head showed before falling still again. Peter looked up amazed as did the Doctor and Rose. His family however, seemed more grave.

"And so it begins" Alexander said quietly.

Vegeta's west sun was beginning to set, bathing the gardens and imperial home in a golden light. The peaceful evening air however, was interrupted by the sounds of a fight. At the end of the formal gardens and down another flight of stairs, not visible from the house, was a sandy arena, about half the size of a football pitch. Peter, now dressed in a tank top, trousers and calf high boots was fighting two men, both similar in age and physique and dressed in the same manner. As he blocked and countered the attacks Alexander and the Doctor stood watching from the balcony level with the gardens.

"What's he like Doctor? As a person?" Alexander asked as he watched the fight. The Doctor took a breath as he too watched the scene.

"Brave, clever, resourceful, loyal, thoughtful, all the makings of a great General" He replied. Alexander turned to face him.  
"He's been telling me more about these travels you go on, the creatures and worlds, I fear that the dragon legend will be much worse than where he has been and what he has done" He replied worryingly. "Not that I don't believe in him but..." He continued, trailing off. The Doctor considered for a moment.

"It's true that I know him but, if your asking for my opinion General, he'll be fine" He reassured. Alexander nodded a little.

"He also spoke highly of you Doctor, of how you help people..." He began. "...ever since he was born and then in the years he's been gone, I looked for a way around the legend, a loophole, but..." He trailed off.

"I'll help best I can, in fact I've already started looking through the books in your study, sorry" The Doctor said as Alexander turned to him surprised. "Do you have records or a library anywhere around?" He asked, Alexander nodded.

"I'll make arrangement's for you to go tonight" He replied with a small smile as Peter and his opponent's stopped fighting and bowed respectably as they took a break. Wiping the sweat away with a towel Peter took a seat, exhausted. It was now the end of the first day of the two given for training, they'd been practising all day both. Asking why he'd need the fighting skills when he'd be a dragon anyway his trainer had replied.

"In case you get knocked out of your form, which can happen with enough force or exhaustion, the forms we have aren't stable enough for fight damage". Sitting down, panting heavily, Peter understood what he'd said, right now he felt he didn't have the strength to change into a wolf, never mind a dragon. Glancing down and feeling the dragon ring, it was hard to imagine it could unlock such a power. As Peter rested the two men walked up the stairs before bowing and standing in front of Alexander.

"How is he doing?" He asked them. The trainer stepped forward a little.

"Very well, his form is a little below what we'd expect for his age but not by much, it seems whilst on this planet Earth he kept himself in shape and ensured he was skilled in their combats" He informed.

"Good, that's enough for tonight, thank you" Alexander told them as they bowed and left. Peter then came up the stairs.

"Is that it for tonight?" He asked. His father nodded.  
"Although, I though it would be good if you went to the records archive, to gain more understanding of the legend" He replied before starting to walk back to the mansion.

"Sure" Peter replied after him as he turned to the Doctor.

"He's asked you to find a way out of it hasn't he?" He asked as soon as Alexander was out of ear shot. The Doctor began to deny it but Peter interrupted. "Wolf hearing remember, it's fine, I'd really appreciate it, though you really don't have to get involved the deal was just to bring me home" He reminded him. The Doctor smiled, Peter had been insisting they didn't have to help since the previous night.

"Na, where's the fun in just leaving? Besides, Sayain culture, full of legends, prophecies and all manner of things you don't get anywhere else, I love that and, I never really stick to deals properly" He replied with a smile as they turned and began walking back to the house.

As the neared the mansion Rose and Alison, who were both stood on the balcony, came over to them.

"So what's the plan now?" Rose asked.

"We go to the records office, see if we can find some information" The Doctor replied.

"I'm taking you, though it's quite a walk from here" Alison informed them, glancing at her brother, who she know would be tired. "We'll go the quick way" She added and picked up two transporters

and handed them to Rose and the Doctor. She then picked up a wooden box from the balcony ledge and handed it to Peter.

"What's this?" He asked. Alison smiled as he opened it to reveal a dark brown transporter with a silver rimmed control panel, speaker and buckle to hold it in place.

"Father said you should have your own" She explained as she put the box down. Peter attached it to his forearm and secured it.

"Right, I guess were all set then" He said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

After a brief change of clothes and instruction on how the transporters worked, all four of them transported to the records hall. Arriving they found themselves in a large, darkened marble hall. There was a large wooden desk to the side, but it seemed empty.

"Hello? Is anyone on duty?" Alison called out as she walked to the desk, her heels causing a loud tapping sound on the floor.

"It is late, maybe everyone's gone home?" Rose suggested as she, the Doctor and Peter joined her.

"No there's always someone here, it's always open" Alison replied as sure enough a small beacon of light drew from the corridor behind the desk. An elderly man holding a lantern, with a set of keys attached to his belt walked into view.

"Hello, can I assist you, oh, Lady Alison, and, oh my and Generalheir, sir, I apologise for my delay" He said bowing as he recognised the two Argents.

"It's not a problem Sabier, we just need someone to unlock the scrolls section please" Alison replied, smiling. The old man bowed again.

"Of course I will do it personally" He replied as he came out from behind the desk and guided them through a heavy set of double doors and through numerous corridors until, they came to a small and very worn door, which seemed to be doing it's best to remain unnoticed. Unlocking and opening the door, Sabier bowed again as they walked in. "I shall be outside should you need any assistance" He informed them as he shut the door behind them. The room was quite small but made up for it in hight with two tall floors of shelves piled high with rolled up scrolls.

"If there's anything on the dragon legend, different to the legend itself, it'll be here" Alison told then as they all began scanning the shelves for relevant works.

The search was not as successful as they had though. After a few hours all they had managed to find was copies of the legend the same as the one Rasputin had delivered. It seemed any older records were not to be found here.

"Where's the original record of the legend?" The Doctor asked Alison after coming to a dead end.

"At the arena used for the legend, as it only happens every ten generations people go their whole lives without seeing it, it's said each of opponent's families takes it in turn to go to it, write it down and distribute it to keep the legend alive" She replied with a shrug. "But it's odd, none of the older records being here, I thought they would be" She added. The Doctor nodded as if in deep thought whilst he examined a copy of the legend, all of which were identical in age, presentation and layout before pocketing it. Next to them Rose stretched out and yawned, noticing this Alison made a decision.

"It's late, we should call it a night" She said.

"Where's Peter?" Rose asked, looking around. The Doctor seemed to spot something and silently nodded in a direction. Turning Alison and Rose saw Peter sat at a table among a pile of scrolls, fast asleep with his arm propping up his head.

"I'll get him, could you go and get Sabier? Tell him we're done?" Alison asked in a whisper before tiptoeing over to Peter and gently waking him up as Rose and the Doctor walked out to find the guard.

Peter was tossing and turning in his sleep. He was having dreams, visions or maybe even nightmares of terrible roars, the feel of claws swiping down and the sight and feeling of the burning heat of fire. Waking up with terrible start he found himself short of breath and sweating. There was something else too, though he hadn't admitted it. Since the last hour or so of his training he'd been unable to cool himself down. Even right now he felt hot, as if he had a fever but wasn't ill. Looking

at the clock on his transporter, able to see the dial in the dark, he sighed. It was too late for a decent night's sleep. Slipping his shoes on he quietly left his room. Reaching the balcony at the back of the mansion he stood for a moment, trying to cool down in the night air, but to no avail. The sound of a door opening to the side of him drew his attention. It was the Doctor, still in his suit and coat.

"Cold out here tonight" He said casually as he walked up, drawing his coat around him a little. Peter couldn't agree, even if it was cold he wouldn't have felt it. Standing in a light shirt and trousers he still felt boiling.

"Side effects of the dragon are coming through" He replied, knowing the Doctor would have already guessed so.

"Are you...?" The Doctor began to ask.

"I'm fine, just a little hot, it'll stop when I change for the first time" Peter replied. The Doctor nodded.

"What was it like for the wolf?" He asked tentatively. Peter seemed to smile and laugh a little.

"Much simpler, I had a bit of a blank spot but the I just changed" He replied. "Though there's no one to tell you how to do it" He added.

"Even less help with the dragon" The Doctor said.

"That's the thing, I think whatever happens, will happen" Peter replied, then seemed to shift a little.

"I know you'll carry on looking for a way out, as will everyone else but, I want to to ask that, if there's nothing, no other way..." He began.

"Don't interrupted what happens" The Doctor answered as Peter nodded.

"No matter the outcome" He added seriously.

The final day for preparation dawned and Peter headed down to the fighting arena early so that he'd have as much practice time available. But when he reached the sandy area he found it was already in use. Alison was stood in the centre of it dressed in a silk blouse, fighting trousers and boots with her hair pinned up and back. On her back was a brushed silver quiver full of arrows whilst she held a matching recurved bow. Loading the bow she then pulled back the string, resting it against the leather guard on her forearm, and took a moment to aim at the singular target that lay facing her on the edge of the arena. It was a perfect bullseye. "Nice shot" Peter said. Alison smiled as she turned and spotted him.

"Thanks" She replied casually.

"You shoot?" Peter asked her.

"Yeah, Father thought it was a good idea for someone in my position to learn a little defence" Alison replied with a shrug as she walked over to him.

"I would have thought our inherited side would have been enough defence?" Peter joked.  
"Yeah," Alison agreed. "Here" she then said as she offered him her bow and an arrow from her sheath. "Try and beat my shot" She challenged. Peter scoffed as he took them from her.

"Your kidding right? That's a perfect bullseye" He told her.

"Then it should be easy" Alison said with a smile as they walked back into the centre of the arena. "Father will most likely get you using a gun but if you can shoot with this you can shoot with anything" She told him. Peter sighed and loaded the bow before aiming his shot. It was just above the bullseye. "Not bad," Alison judged. "But what are you using?" She asked. Peter looked confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"What sense are you using?" She asked.

"My sight, obviously" He replied. Alison gave a little laugh.  
"Watch" She said as she took the bow back off him and loaded it again. But before she took aim she closed her eyes. The shot was still dead centre on the target.

"How'd you do that?" Peter asked in amazement.

"Use your nose, smell the target" She told him. "Each section of it is a different colour of paint, therefore a different type of paint and a different smell" She said just as Peter's trainers were approaching the arena for his practice time. "I'll see you at lunch" Alison told Peter before she started walking back to the mansion. "Remember just trust all your senses and you'll be fine" She added, looking back at him for a moment.

After the morning of more fight practice, Peter headed back the mansion for lunch in the dinning room, which had quickly become a sombre affair.

"What are you doing this afternoon?" More fight training?" Alexander asked him.

"No, I'm going back to the records office" Peter replied.

"What for? We've already checked and there's nothing there" Alison said, having changed back into a dress.

"Nothing on the dragon legend I know, but the thing is," Peter said, looking directly at his father. "I know how to fight, I can fight, but I wanna know why I am and how this world really works" He said. Alexander nodded in understanding and didn't question it.  
"Shall I come with you?" Alison asked.  
"No, thanks but I'd rather be on my own" Peter told her. She looked disappointed but accepted it.

"But can we go for a walk afterwards?" Peter then asked her.  
"Of course" She replied, looking happier.  
"Without guards?" Peter the asked his father, who considered for a moment.

"Yes," He said after a moment. "But only if you take something with you, come with me" He asked, standing up from the table, before he led Peter out of the room.

They came to Alexander's study where he went over to his desk and took a covered object out of it. It was a handgun. Sleeker than ones Peter had seen on Earth it had a small switch on one side and a dial on the other.

"I know you've used guns on Earth, this isn't much different," Alexander said as he handed it over to him. "Turn it on by the switch, bolt energy comes out rather than bullets, the power is determined by the dial and can range from a blank harmless shot to cutting through someone" He said seriously.

"Take it with you wherever you go" He told rather than said as he handed him a belt sheath.

Walking back to his room to get ready to got to the records office Peter came across the Doctor in the corridor.

"A gun?" The Doctor asked casually, seeing it attached to Peter's belt.

"I know you don't like them but..." Peter began to say.

"It's fine," The Doctor said quickly. "I only hate the type of people normally carrying one, but I trust you" He said. Peter nodded.  
"I better get going, I'll see you later" He told him.

After returning from the records office Peter had gone on his promised walk with Alison in the countryside just beyond their home.

"Thank you for persuading father to get rid of the guards" She told him. "It can be a little annoying, it feels like I'm constantly being sheltered" She added bitterly. Peter looked at her sympathetically.

"Even with all your killer aim?" Peter joked.

"Yes even with that," Alison replied. "And I told you father would arm you" She added, glancing down at his gun.

"It's fine, he cares for us that's all" He told her.

"I suppose you got more freedom on Earth and these travels you told us about? They sound incredible, different worlds, times..." She trailed off sounding more cheerful.

"It's all overrated, I'd trade it all I suppose to have grown up here" Peter replied, looking around. Alison smiled at him for a moment before looking around too.

"It seems we're wanting each other's lives" She said simply.

Darkness had fallen over the town, lit up by the crescent moon and stars of the night sky. On the same path Peter and Alison had walked on, the sound of feet pounding the ground and deep breathing filled the air as a single figure ran along it. It was Peter, kept up, not by the burning he'd now got use to, but by nerves. He'd changed into jogging clothes and trainers and sneaked out of the mansion so he'd be free of the guards and gone on a run. A single squawk of a bird filled the air, making him pull up to a halt as he listened for a moment, wondering if the bird was common on Vegeta. Just as he was about to move on he heard the squawk again, much closer this time. Looking up and just ahead of him, he saw none other than a raven which looked back at him. There was something quite unnerving about the bird as he watched it hop down from the tree to the floor just in front of him. It was then that Peter's nerves were realised as the raven went from bird to man in the blink of an eye. Not just any man, it was Rasputin. Peter backed off a little with shock, slowly with one hand he reached down to his waist where he felt the reassuring metal of his gun in it's sheath. Pulling it out he flicked the small switch on the side of the weapon. As he flipped the switch he heard and felt the gun awaken as it lit up and vibrated slightly.

"Get out of here" He ordered, pointing the gun at a grinning Rasputin.

"Oh I have no desire to hinder you for tomorrow, the outcome has no affect on me, it is merely what must be done" Rasputin replied as he stood relaxed.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked. "Because if this is to unnerve me it won't work, I've face worse than you" He said quietly as he kept the gun held up.

"As part of my duties to organise the completion of the legend, I am to ensure your given all the information needed, that is if your father's told you everything?" He inquired with a sly smile. Peter scowled.

"You really think I would listen to you over my father" He snarled as he turned on his heel and began to walk away, back to the mansion.

"You seem to trust that Doctor, even though he seems as dangerous as me" Rasputin sneered. Peter stopped in his tracks and turned back.

"And you should be wary of your father, his care for you may be your downfall" He sneered before he changed back into a raven and flew off, leaving Peter to his thoughts.

The early morning sun crept gently through the windows, steadily brightening the room. Peter's eyes flickered in response to the new light as he lay in bed staring out of the window. With his thoughts lingering on the day's events he gave sigh and got up. The Doctor and Rose were sat in the General's study with Catherine and Alison, who were both looking extremely pale. Not waiting long, the door opened. Alexander walked in, just as pale and nodded. Following him they walked round to the front of the house and down the staircase, before coming to a halt. A moment later Peter appeared from one of the lounges to the side of the entrance hall. Dressed in a dark blue, long sleeved hooded top which ran to his thighs. It was secured with a black leather belt bearing the silver emblem of a wolf which had his gun attached to it, along with black calf high boots worn over loose black fighting trousers. He was also wearing silver armour, which had a line of blue running around it's edge, on his shoulders, chest, arms and knees. He was also carrying a very oddly shaped helmet. It was shaped like a dragon's head and neck. He looked like a soldier ready for battle. There was a moment of silence as they all stood looking.

"Odd helmet?" Rose asked, nervously trying to break the uncomfortable silence, pointing to the helmet. Peter nodded.

"I'm not putting it on till I get there, I can hardly see out of it" He replied, almost with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Using transporters everyone found themselves seemingly in the cavern of a mountain, the air was much colder at this level as in front of them, looking as if it was carved into the rock face, was an imposing looking arena, curved and circular, much like the Colosseum in Rome with larch open arch's around the sides.

"Put your helmet on" Alexander instructed Peter as the neared the entrance. Doing so Peter left the visor, which looked like the face of a dragon, up. Entering the arena, which had a ring of marble corridors running around what everyone assumed was the arena, following Alexander they walked up to a set of large double doors which were guarded by two soldiers. As they reached it, they spotted the dark figure of Rasputin stood a distance away talking to someone blocked from view by his body.  
"Is that the other...?" Peter began to ask.  
"Don't focus on it and put your visor down, the helmets shaped that way as is and the armour changes with you" His father explained rather snappily in his worry. Peter hesitated a little before nodding. Before he did so he turned to the Doctor as if reading his mind.

"Remember Doctor, no interfering, not this time" He told him as he shut and fastened his visor, which was shaped in such a way that his only his eyes, which seemed narrower as they were visible through the eye slits, but the nose lifted up and away in the shape of a dragon's snout leaving his mouth open but still protected. The Doctor nodded, though Peter guessed he was thinking deeply about something. His thoughts and everyone else's were interrupted by a cold, drawling voice.

"All set" It was Rasputin who'd come over and stood staring gleefully at them. Alexander didn't reply but looked ready to pounce. Rasputin seemed to be testing his luck as he spoke again.  
"Don't worry about your proud morals, they don't apply today, in fact you won't even remember it" He sneered knowingly as he walked away.

"What does he mean by that?" Peter asked.

"Nothing, let's go" Alexander insisted. Entering the doors they found themselves on a balcony with a single stair case. Below, running from the floor to the roof, was a huge arena, blocked off by worryingly by thick metal bars. "All yours" Alexander told Peter, who nodded and with a few brief hugs from Catherine, Alison and Rose and a reassuring hand on his shoulder from the Doctor, he walked down an into the caged arena, through a small door.

"What haven't you told him?" The Doctor asked Alexander, sounding quite stern as soon as Peter was out of earshot. Alexander seemed to look as if he was either about to deny or justify himself.

"He'll be fine" He muttered in reply, dismissing the question but not meeting the Doctor's eyes.

"I won't ask again, what haven't you told him?" The Doctor asked sounding angry this time as Peter started to calm himself and began to find the dragon as he'd done with the wolf. Alexander looked a little annoyed at the tone of the Doctor but did not protest, rather he looked a little defeated.

"When a Sayain changes for the first time, their creature comes through as a raw one" He told him bitterly. The Doctor seemed to realise what this meant. "Meaning he will become a wild dragon" Alexander added.

"And Peter...?" Rose began asking as they all turned to the cage were they could see the air ripple with heat and Peter in deep meditation.

"It won't be him any more" The Doctor said fearfully as flames suddenly exploded around the cage, shrouding Peter and the rest of the cage from view. When they died down, they all saw why the cage was needed. In front of then was a huge silvery dragon wearing the same blue trimmed amour, on it's front legs, chest and a helmet fitted to it's head. With a ground rattling roar it began thrashing it's weight around, colliding with the cage's edges. Before it could do any damage, the wall on the opposite side of the cage was winched open to reveal a huge sandy arena, filled with crowds of people. Silently Alexander led his family, the Doctor and Rose through a side door and down some stairs where they found themselves on a ground level balcony where they could see the dragon walking out into the arena. Bigger than the Sycorax ship but similar, the arena had stands all the way around and up the sides of the walls.

"What's stopping Peter from attacking everyone?" Rose ask fearfully as they watched the dragon throw it's weight around and roar again.

"There's a forcefield around the arena" The Doctor replied, from a distance away. Looking from the dragon Rose and the Argents saw the Doctor, who moved whilst everyone had been watching Peter, stood at the edge of the arena with a hand held in mid air. There was a rippling blue light around the edges of his hand, showing the boundary of the forcefield. It was then that the dragon seemed to notice this as it turned to face the Doctor and walked up so that it stopped inches from him, stopped only by the forcefield. Growling threateningly but showing no signs of attacking a moment passed as the Doctor and the Dragon stood staring each other, thoughtful dark brown eyes meeting bold grey ones. A cage door opened on the opposite side of the arena, distracting everyone as a midnight black dragon, also wearing armour, walked into the arena. Meeting each others gazes the two dragons growled. The fight was on.

Circling each other, the dragons stared each other down as everyone watched, including Rasputin on the opposite side of the arena, with held breaths. Then the dragons suddenly broke their stares and began their attacks. Peter charged, but was buffeted back by a burst of flames from the other dragon's mouth before they both charged at each other and began swiping and ramming each other. As the crowd started to cheer and shout the Doctor, joined by Rose, at the edge of the arena stood frozen in worry as the Argents stood behind, barley being able to watch. As Peter took a nasty blow to his head from the other dragon's tail, The Doctor seemed to make a decision.

"Come on" He called to Rose, pulling her a little as she stood watching.

"Where?" She asked as they ran back to the balcony, before the Doctor stopped and looked at Alison.

"We need to look through the records here, the original record, do you know where it is?" He asked her rapidly. Seeing her hesitate, torn between staying with her brother and going with them, the Doctor softened and slowed a little. "It may be the only way to save them both" He told her softly as she took a last glance to the dragons who were scrapping ferociously, before she nodded.

Leaving the area and back onto the corridor Alison led them to a set of golden decorated silver doors.

"Why are they locked? They shouldn't be locked?" She said in surprise.  
"Not for long" The Doctor said as he produced the Sonic Screwdriver and held it against the door. There was a soft click as the locks opened. Alison turned surprised to the Doctor who just shrugged and pocketed the Sonic Screwdriver before opening the doors and leading them in. Shutting the door after them it cutting off the noise of the fight at once, making it eerily peaceful. They found themselves in a very small room with only two or three shelves filled with a few dusty books. There was a singular display case at the opposite wall. Inside was a piece of parchment that looked too old to exist but was beautiful at the same time, with elegant writing and decoration. For a moment they stood transfixed by the artefact.

"What do you think you're doing here?" A stern and elderly voice rang out, interrupting them from their thoughts. A small and scowling man, who looked as old as the books surround him, spoke as he emerged out from between the selves.

"Excuse me!?" Alison asked him in annoyance.

"Oh, Lady Alison, forgive me I did not realise..." The man quickly mumbled.

"Why were the doors locked?" Alison then asked him sharply.

"General Grigori my lady, he stated that no one should disturb the original records, not when they have the distributed copies" He told her.

"And had General Grigori taken it upon himself to remove any other older copies from public sight?" The Doctor asked suddenly. The man hesitated to answer.

"Answer him" Alison ordered him.  
"Yes, he said it was time these records be locked away here" The man said quietly.

"I knew it" The Doctor said to himself. "Leave us" He told the man, who again hesitated.  
"Out!" Alison snapped, making him jump and turn on his heel as he left the room.

They then made their way to the artefact. At first glance it appeared to be identical to the copies Rasputin had distributed. But only at first glance as the Doctor pulled out the crumpled copy he'd taken from the records office.

"Now that's interesting" He said as Rose and Alison noticed too. At the end of the legend, a single line had been added to the newer copy. 'Though one must surly die'. The three of them looked at each other with the same realisation on their face.

"He hid the older records," Alison said.

"Blocked access to them" Rose added.

"Because he's changed it" The Doctor finished seriously and angrily. "The dragons don't fight, Peter's been put in danger for another reason" He said. "Come on!" He said as he unlocked the display case with the Sonic Screwdriver and took the original legend before they all ran back to the arena. He just hoped they would be in time.

Reaching the arena they ran up to Alexander, who was watching the dragons fight, though they were both tiring, it wouldn't be long before there would be a victor.

"General you have to stop the fight, look" The Doctor said rapidly, handing Alexander both legends. For a moment Alexander looked quite surprised and a little annoyed by the Doctor's behaviour.  
"Doctor, Peter himself told you..." He began.  
"Only if I found something and look, the last line" The Doctor cut in. Alexander still looked too dismissive.

"Father, please look" Alison begged, making Alexander's face soften a little and finally looked at the papers and then held he same realisation on his face. "We think Rasputin's behind it, he hid all the records" Alison added worriedly. Alexander looked from the papers to across the arena where Rasputin was stood watching the fight, gleefully, as if a plan was coming together.  
"We have to stop this" He agreed. A moment passed as everyone expected some action or plan.

"Well? Stop them, you can stop them?" Rose asked Alexander expectantly. His pale and stricken face told her his answer.

"We thought it would stop when there's a victor" Catherine said, panic stricken. As everyone stood frozen in worry the Doctor turned and ran back to the arena boundary and pulled out his screwdriver, scanning the the forcefield.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked as she and the Argents joined him.

"Trying to shut down this forcefield" The Doctor replied and he looked for a way to stop it.

"You can't! It'll set them free, they'll kill everyone, and besides the controls are..." Alexander tailed off as he looked to Rasputin, who had seemed to notice the commotion. "...are with the controlling family" He added with the horror of his realisation. The Doctor stopped scanning and looked to Rasputin.  
"Oh he's had this planned for a long time" He said softly. It was then that he seemed to think of something. "Of course! It's a forcefield, objects can't penetrate it" He said excitedly, seemingly expecting everyone else to follow his thoughts. When they remained silent in their confusion he carried on. "But sound can, sorry Peter, this is going to hurt" He said as he twisted the Sonic Screwdriver and held it up before pressing a button. A loud, almost unbearable screech emitted from it causing everyone across the arena to cover their ears. The dragons however, seemed to be affected much worse as, unable to protect their ears from the noise, they writhed and screech from the pain of the sound, finally separating and stumbling to different ends of the arena. A spark of explosions lit up from Rasputin's side as the forcefield was shattered. In the chaos, the two dragons finally fell to the floor where they changed back and laid still.


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor released the button immediately afterwards as he, Rose and the Argents ran over to Peter, who lay on his side with his back to them. Reaching him the Doctor gently rolled him over so that his head, still covered by a now dented and scratched helmet, faced them.

"Peter, can you hear us?" Alexander called in worry. There was a horrible moment of silence, but them they saw an arm stir. A groan emitted from Peter as he slowly brought his arm up and lifted up the visor of his helmet to revel his face, which was dripping with grime and sweat.

"Oh, my ears are ringing, what happened?" He asked groggily as he saw everyone's faces beaming at him as Alison helped take his helmet off. "Is it over? Oh no I didn't..." He began panicked as he tried to sit up. The Doctor held him down with a hand.

"Don't worry, no one's died, I stopped the fight" He said reassuringly. Peter looked even more confused.

"Why?" He asked. Before the Doctor could reply, a cold voice cut in.

"That is what I would like to know" It was Rasputin, looking extremely angry. Everyone's, apart from Peter's, expression changed to anger.

"General Grigori" The Doctor said as he stood up and walked over to him. "Recognise this?" He asked, holding up the original scroll.

"Where did you get that!?" Rasputin spat as soon as he recognised it.

"Nice of you to share it out wasn't it? Though this version may be a bit short don't you think?" The Doctor asked him as Peter was helped to his feet. "Though maybe you just fancied adding that last line" He added. A collective gasp rang round the arena.

"How dare..." Rasputin began to say.  
"Plus the fact that you hid all other records, locked the original away!" Alison added. Mutinous whispers were circulating the arena now and Rasputin looked much less composed. But then he smiled.

"Oh, very good Doctor, the boy is right to trust you" He sneered. Peter stepped forward till his was level with the Doctor.

"You planned all this? Why? What could you gain?" He snarled. Rasputin's sly smile widened.

"You stupid hairball, I have so much to gain" He said coolly. "As I told you at our little meeting, I win either way" He added.

"How?" Alexander growled as he stepped forward a little in anger.

"If your brat had been killed, your lands would be without an heir to carry on the wolf inheritance, there would be unease which I could have used to take it for myself" Rasputin explained, though sounded less gleeful and more angered at his ruined plan.

"And if your daughter had been killed? What then? How could you possibly gain from that!?" Peter said, nearly shouting as his eyes glanced over Rasputin's shoulder to the black haired woman he'd walked past, lying on the floor, unconscious. Rasputin shrugged.

"As a women she couldn't have carried on my traditions and inheritance, lost when she marries and has children, no I would have been free to to remarry and produce a son to rule the entire of Vegeta" He said and smiled at his own plan. Peter by this point looked ready to kill as he slowly walked up to Rasputin, stopping only when he was directly in front of him.

"You really think people will follow you after this?" He said in a low and very dangerous voice. "And do you know the one thing, the one thing that sickens me the most about you? Is that your daughter is lying there and you walked right past her" Peter spat as he stood inches from Rasputin before he drew back and barged past him, walking towards the woman.

"You Argents, your all the same, far too high and noble for your own good!" Rasputin shouted after him, his previous composure having long since gone. But his voice and view were alone as everyone watched Peter crouch besides Rasputin's daughter as she began to stir.  
"What's going on? Did I kill him?" She mumbled, her voice accented like her fathers.

"Hey it's all right, it's over and, I'm fine thanks" Peter reassured her. The woman, no older than himself with back hair and dark eyes, though not as dark as her father's, sat up a little and studied Peter before seemingly knowing who he was.

"You? Your the other dragon? I, thought...?" She tried to say. Peter smiled.

"Peter Argent," He introduced as he helped her to her feet.

"Rennerita Grigori" She replied.

"Fancy name" Peter joked.

"Most call me Renn" She replied with a smile. "So what's happened then?" She then asked.

"I'm afraid your father's been interfering with the day's event" Peter replied. Her expression told him the news was not a big shock.

"He's like that, let me guess it was to take control of all the lands? Ruin your family?" She inquired, glaring at her father at the same time.

"Be quiet Renn, this does not concern you!" Rasputin ordered. But Renn's glare intensified.

"Oh it does father! Considering I nearly lost my life in your little plan I think it does concern me!" She nearly shouted. Rasputin seemed more angered than ever as his glare passed over to Peter

"You! You absolute piece of vermin! You have ruined everything!" He snarled in desperate anger. Peter however, remained calm and even bored by Rasputin as he left Renn in the care of some attendants and began to walk up to him

"Yes Rasputin, I did, because you see, like I told you, I've faced far worse that you" He said coolly as he stood in front of Rasputin before walked around and back to his family, the Doctor and Rose. "Oh, and the company I keep, that you so kindly pointed out, have done so too, that's why they're so brilliant and have stopped you today" He added with a final look and cocky smile as he began to walk away.

"Those humans may have kept you safe all these years but here you are a target and you will pay the price for your position" Rasputin threatened after him and smiled when he saw Peter stop and turn back around the face him.

"How do you know I was raised by humans? No one knew where I was never mind who with" Peter asked him as the realisation dawned on him. "It was you wasn't it? You send my pod to Earth knowing no one would look there" He theorised as he walked back over to him.

"Is that true father?" Renn asked Rasputin in shock as he started chuckling.

"It was easy you know, to slip an agent in and change your pod's course, you could have stayed there and been perfectly, out of the way" He said. Peter had remained surprisingly calm through this confession.

"You despised me that much, why didn't you just kill me there and then?" He asked.  
"Bit messy and I would have been the first to get blamed" Rasputin replied.

"Well, thank you for that," Peter said, causing Rasputin to look puzzled. "Because that confession is all I needed" Peter added.

"What...?" Rasputin began to ask.  
"General Grigori consider yourself under arrest for high treason" Peter told him. Rasputin laughed.

"You cannot arrest me, I am a General, the highest authority! And you are below me!" He spat.

"Oh but I can as interfering with the line of imperial succession not to mention trying to kill a member of an imperial family, endangering another in your daughter, is the highest crime committable" Peter told him. "Because of that, anyone can be arrested for it by anyone, so long as they have proof and witnesses" He added, indicating the packed stands. "I have got the law on treason right haven't I?" He asked Rasputin cockily.

"How...?" Rasputin tried to say but failed to speak properly in his anger and shock.

"You shouldn't have given me those two days, spent a little of them learning a few things" Peter said with a grin as he walked over to him.

"Why you..." Rasputin began and suddenly lashed out a punch that managed to clip Peter on the cheek, causing a cry of outrage from the crowd. Rasputin looked satisfied but quickly lost his smile when he noticed Peter was smiling also.

"You call that a punch? I've had worse on a Saturday night out" He joked as he straightened himself up again. "Here, let me show you how you do it" He said before he punched Rasputin in the face and sent him falling to the ground. "That was for the exile you sent me on" Peter told him.

"Guards!" Renn suddenly called out as two Eastern guards came forward.

"Ah my daughter," Rasputin said in relief as he sat up, his eye blackened from the punch. "Thank you for your support" He said. But Renn glared at her father.

"Arrest the General" She ordered. The two men nodded without question and ran over to Rasputin and handcuffed him.

"No! Wait I'm...!" He tried to protest before he turned to Peter, looking murderous.

"Now the punishment for high treason, death or exile isn't it?" Peter asked him. "But I wanna return the favour you granted me all those years ago" He said. "Don't worry, you'll be sent somewhere safe and, out of the way" He added coolly.

"So that's your plan? Get rid of our family so yours can rule the entire world" Rasputin laughed, as if trying to shift the blame on Peter.

"Oh no that's your way of doing things, you have a Generalheiress don't you?" Peter asked, looking to Renn. " I think she'll make a far better and far wiser ruler anyway" He added as Renn smiled slightly and gave a agreeing nod. "Now get him out of my sight" Peter ordered the two guards. A rumble from above then distracted everyone. The roof of the arena had been damaged in the fight and was cracked in the centre, looking unstable and vulnerable. Because Peter had been looking up at it he, like nearly everyone else, failed to notice Rasputin reaching down to his gun sheath. Two bangs brought everyone's attention back to see the last of the guards fall down to the floor dead. Like his fellow guard he'd been shot in the chest. Peter was in too much of shock and missed his chance to block the vicious blow Rasputin then delivered to his head with the hilt of his gun that send him crashing to the floor. Before he could do anything Rasputin had his hands around his neck, his handcuffs unable to stop him.  
"Stay back or I'll break his neck!" He shouted as the Argents, the Doctor and Rose started forward. "Well I guess the legend will come true after all, though this way is so much more fun" He told Peter, who was trying to wrench Rasputin's hands off his neck as he began losing air. A great crack filled the air as a chunk of the ceiling dropped to the arena floor, close to Peter and Rasputin. The roof was coming down, but it was ignored as Rasputin continued strangling Peter. "You and all your family forgot who your dealing with" He taunted proudly.

"And, your forgetting, who I am" Peter managed to wheeze out as he grabbed hold of Rasputin's hands before he shut his eyes for a moment. When they opened, they were still grey but, they were dragon's eyes. Fear swept across Rasputin's face as what looked like steam or smoke began appearing from Peter's neck and around his and Rasputin's hands. CRACK!. The ceiling finally caved in just as Rasputin leapt back holding his hands out which looked as if they'd been badly burnt. As Peter was released, he lashed out a kick with both feet which collided with Rasputin's stomach, pushing the General right into the centre of the arena just as the mountain of rubble came down. There was a sickening thud as the stone buried the man under a ton of marble and stone. An awful amount of dust was kicked up too from both the debris and sandy floor, cloaking both Rasputin's burial sight and Peter, who could only curl up in protection. As it settled a little, his family, Rose and the Doctor ran into the arena. To their great relief they saw Peter, filthy but alive and well, the rubble having just missed him, as he knelt on the ground coughing and spluttering from the strangulation and the dust. Alison reached him first and immediately began rubbing him on the back to help with airflow.

"Oh, Peter, are you ok?" Catherine asked worried as she knelt down in front of him and began fussing as he sat up a little.

"Mum, mum, I'm fine" Peter, sounding terrible from the lack of air, insisted as he waved away her concerns. The Doctor crouched down too and, with an eye roll from Peter, he scanned his neck with his screwdriver.

"Yeap, nothing to worry about, it'll just be a bit sore and some bruising, small cut by your eye from where he hit you" He reassured, more for Catherine than anyone else.

"That your opinion as a Doctor then" Peter said, sounding a little better, causing Rose and the Doctor to smile as they helped him to his feet.

"What about Rasputin?" Alexander asked, looking at the still and silent pile of rubble. Peter was one of few not now looking at the pile.

"I'm sorry" He suddenly apologised in a different direction. Turning they all saw he was speaking to Renn who stood, looking a little saddened at the pile.

"Don't apologise, he was never much of a father" She relied with a small, but still sad smile. It was then that a small elderly man, dressed in almost priest like robes, stepped out from the crowds, towards her.

"On behalf of the eastern lands, It is my duty to decree you Generaless" He announce, loud enough for the arena to hear as he and then everyone on one side of the arena bowed or curtsied. Renn seemed to consider for a moment before looking back at the Argents. After a moment she nodded and turned back to the man.

"Yes, yes of course" She replied before walking over to the Argents a little. "The fighting over lands and generalship has gone on too long, so I would like to propose a truce between us, a peace treaty" She asked, loudly enough for the crowd to hear. Alexander walked up to her, so that they stood in front of each other, as the crowd seemed to agree.

"I accept, most happily, the treaty can be drawn up immediately" He agreed, causing a ripple of applause from the crowd. Renn nodded and smiled.

"And I must say, your son is a great credit to you, he will do well as General" She told Alexander quietly among the applause as she glanced over Alexander's shoulder at Peter, who was stood a short distance away with the others.

"I think he might" Alexander agreed as they shook hands. It seemed that the legend of the dragon had come true in a way. Vegeta's future was looking very peaceful indeed.

A peaceful night had drawn in as across the now calm lands of Vegeta people were coming together from both lands and making peace. Peter stood, leaning against the balconies ledge at the back of his house as he enjoyed the calmness after so much tension and chaos. The door behind him opened. It was Alexander, walking out with two filed glasses.

"Thought you might need a drink after today" He chuckled, passing on to him. Peter smiled in reply as he took a sip of the light brown liquid, though he nearly choked on it straight away.

"Bit strong isn't it?" He asked, setting it down on the balcony ledge as his father chuckled.

"Firewhisky, Sayain speciality" He replied as he finished his own drink.

"Suppose I'll get use to it well, and a lot of other things, living here" Peter replied, almost sounding a little saddened at something. "Listen, the whole dragon thing? Is it...?" He then tried ask, running his finger and thumb over the dragon ring he was still wearing.

"Gone?" His father guessed. "I imagine it's merely hidden itself deep inside but remains in place should you need it, though perhaps only in emergencies, it will take a lot of energy out of you" He added. "But what's really troubling you?" He then asked him.

"Nothing," Peter nervously lied. But Alexander wasn't buying it and could no doubt hear Peter's heartbeat increase as he lied.  
"Are you ready for this kind of life?" Alexander then asked. Peter hesitated as his expression showed Alexander had guessed right.

"Yeah, I mean there's a lot to learn but er, it's the life I was born into" He replied.

"Because I know how challenging and restrictive it can be, and there's no rush for you to dive in if your not ready" Alexander told him. "Here, the Doctor asked me to give you this" He said, as he dug out from his pocket, an ordinary Yale key on a chain.

"A key?" Peter asked confused as it was dropped into his hand.

"A Tardis key" A voice rang out. It was the Doctor, standing in the doorway with his hands in his suit's pockets.

"Why would I need a key to the Tardis?" Peter asked, even more confused.

"Frequent flyers privilege" The Doctor replied as he walked up to them. Peter shook his head a little.

"Yeah but I'm not..." He began before the realisation hit him as both the Doctor and Alexander smiled.

"Well, course you don't have too, you could still stay here..." The Doctor began with a shrug. Peter looked torn as he looked at them both.  
"I can't, I'm needed here, surely..." He tried to say as he looked to his father for input.

"Peter, just because you found us doesn't mean you have to stay here all the time, you grew up free of all this, free to travel" Alexander told Peter. "And to travel to the stars is something not everyone gets to do and should not be missed, and besides whatever duties or responsibilities you may think you have here, you did more than all of them combined today" Alexander encouraged as he rested a hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter looked from him to his house, where he spotted his mother and sister also watching and smiling with equal pride and encouragement from one of the windows. "And we will always be here" His father reminded him. Peter took a moment to consider.

"Well, I guess, I better go pack" He said, sounding a little nervous but happy all the same, knowing his family had given their blessing and would be waiting for him when he returned.

The western sun was shining brightly over the temple. Warm rays bounced of the Tardis's blue panelling as Peter was saying his goodbyes. His two sports bags and rucksack he'd used when moving from Earth were now on board, though they were a little fuller with some of his Sayain clothing.

"Here, I should leave this with you" He told his family as he handed them a thick book. "Its filled with photos and stuff from me growing up, I know you don't have anything" He told them as he handed it over to Alexander, who nodded before taking his hand from behind his back which was holding a leather bound journal.

"I started writing in this when you left," He told Peter quietly as he handed it to him. "It was my of writing to you, telling you what happened day to day and hopefully it can give a lot more information about here and us than you already know" He added.

"Thanks" Peter told him before they shared a firm hug.

"My darling, take care won't you?" Catherine then asked him as she kissed and hugged him.

"Course I will, and I'll be back to visit soon I promise" Peter replied before he looked to Alison.

"Don't get into too much trouble," She joked as she hugged him.

"Same for you," Peter replied. "And take care of them?" He whispered in her ear. Alison nodded just as the Tardis began to give off a warning whir. Peter finished his goodbyes, grateful in the knowledge they could all contact him through his transporter, which the Doctor had given universal roaming. With a last look at his family and the view of his home world, Peter smiled as he stepped in and shut the Tardis's door. The whirring of the ship echoed through the temple as it slowly disappeared, leaving the three remaining Argents to turn back for home.


End file.
